Operation Capture
by NyanPie
Summary: What if Kuki wasn't the damsel in distress? What if it was the other way around? WHOOO! This is my first fic I've ever written on this site. It has a bit of 3/4ness at the end, but not too much. HOPE YA ENJOY!


Operation: Capture

Catastrophe

Appeared

People

Taken

Underground

Really

Effective

"AHHHHH!"

A strill scream was heard, enough for everybody on earth to hear it.

~Meanwhile~

Two aliens were casually sitting in their space ship, doing whatever the crud aliens do.

"Did you say something?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

~back on earth~

A 10 year old Asian girl has her eyes wide open in horror as she stood in the treehouse.

Alone.

Kuki has just returned from getting candy at the sweetshop, only to find all her teammates missing.

She nervously looked around, her raven black hair swishing back and forth as she looked around frantically.

Her brown eyes looked around every corner she could reach as she slowly took each step one by one.

She checked the closets, rooms, even the toilets.

GONE!

"AHH!" She screamed once more as she tripped over an object.

She quickly looked down and saw nothing dangerous, but a huggable plushie.

"Oh THERE you are Alone-In-A-Treehouse-Rainbow Monkey!"

Who even makes up those kinds of names?

She gave it a big hug, only to feel something sticking out. She turned the plushie around to find a small note at the back.

we cptred ur BFFs, the only w8y to get them bck is to give us ur mney, thx

lololololololol. From, da teens

Kuki screamed once more, only to say:

"They really need to spell more, ugh!"

As she stuck out her tongue while cringing.

"Should I call the moonbase?"

She then shook her head to reply her question. "Of COURSE I can handle myself! I'll show them, silly!"

She then went off trying to figure out what "lol" means.

Lots of lollipops?

Nah, she wasn't hungry.

~KND logo~

Meanwhile, 4 operatives were struggling against the tight bonds that held them captive.

Some were screaming for help in different voice layers, while one was keeping her cool and rolling her dark brown eyes.

"LET US GO OR ELSE STOOOPID TEENAGER!" A voice screamed over the caged animal noise, covered with a thick Australian accent.

"Or else WHAT?!" An annoying voice replied (think of fingernails on chalkboard).

"OR ELSE KU-er, NUMBER THREE WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

"She can?"

The teenager looked at his comrades, and to his relief they all shook their heads.

"She can't."

He spoke once more turning around to face the angry kids, correcting himself.

"You're just trying to trick us are you? The only reason we didn't take her away is because she's the most weakest, clueless AND stupidest person we've ever MET! When she calls the moonbase, WE GET TO GET THEM IN OUR NEWEST TRAP, And also get a bit of extra money."

"Don't ya say that about her!"

"I thought numbuh 4 was the stupid one."

Hoagie pointed out suddenly.

"Not helping..." Replied Nigel Uno in his British accent, rolling his eyes.

"Ye- HEY!"

Just as they were going to start a BIG argument,

Their saviour came to the rescue.

Her raven black hair blew in the wind, matching the dramatic sunset behind her.

She squinted her eyes while clutching her Dramatic-Hero-Sunset-Scene rainbow monkey in her arms.

She was smi-

"Where's the rest of 'em?!"

"You ruined the moment!"

Numbuh two said in a annoyed tone.

"Ah, whatever." One teen replied.

"Abby's sorry for doin' this thang, but it's the only way ta stop this stupid commotion going on.."

Numbuh 5 muttered under her breath. She then shouted,

"They must be in THERE!"

She pointed at the rainbow monkey Kuki was clutching on.

"Abby? What are you.." Numbuh one didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interuppted by a big:

"GET IIIIIIT!"

They created a big smoke as they attacked the plushie, and once it cleared away there was nothing left but a tattered cloth and cotton sticking out of it.

"Hey! There's nothin' in there!"

"LIKE YOUR HEAD! HAH!" Hoagie screamed out.

"Dat's actually quite go-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Numbuh five was interrupted by yet another scream.

Wally then stated: "Is it getting hot in here orr... Is it just meh?"

They all turned to see numbuh 3's eyes on fire, and her teeth somehow turned sharp.

She dove at the wide eyed teenagers, using a roundhouse kick to trip three of them.

She pulled out a teddy bear gun out of nowhere, only to use that as a whacking hammer perfectly fit for their heads.

"WAGHHHHH!" And "OOFs" were heard as she continued to ravage the poor teenagers.

Her friends just sat there, cheering her on.

This went for about 3 minutes, with the remaining teens yelping and running away.

Numbuh 3 returned to her normal self and shouted to them: "WAIT! DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY TEA-PARTY WITH ME?!"

"MORE LIKE TEEN-PARTY! HAH!" numbuh two exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys, we had a long day... Let's get back home now."

~KND LOGO~

"Hey numbuh 4!"

"Yeah, numbuh three?"

"I bet I can be a better knight in shining armour than YOU can ever be!"

"No, Oi'll be wayyyyyyy better, because Oi'm always protecting you an' stuff!"

"Reaaally..?" Numbuh thee's eyes were suddenly big and glittery, as she looked at him dreamily.

"Er, um because ya OWE MEH A QUATAH!"

He dashed away as quick as he could, hiding his now red face away from her.

He left her standing there dumbfounded by his words.

"Quarter...?"

-END TRANSMISSION-

(Credits)

Teenagers were sitting around, looking deflated by Numbuh three's earlier actions.

Cree then entered the area listening to her earphones.

"Wha... WHO DID THIS?!"

A guy grabbed her shirt and stammered:

"D-don't touch the RAINBOW MONKEY!

Or She'll come and get you..."

Cree raised an eyebrow, and continued to listen to music walking away.

(End credits)

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..


End file.
